Episode 02 - The Invincible Love Me Tear☆
is the 2nd episode of the Aikatsu Friends! anime series. It aired on April 12th, 2018.All information on this page belongs to Aikatsu Friends! Wiki. Summary Aine has earnestly begun her Aikatsu!. Transferring to the school's idol division, she becomes affiliated with the same production company as Mio. Aine is excited, having received her first job from her manager, Tamaki. Waiting at the work site is the top idol unit that reigns the Aikatsu! world, holding the title of Diamond Friends, Karen Kamishiro and Mirai Asuka of Love Me Tear. Plot Aine moves in to the idol division of Star Harmony Academy, and Mio shows her around. Aine remarks that it feels quite different from the normal division, saying that it seems like everything is sparkling. They pass by the lesson room, where Maika is practicing. She sees them walking past outside and briefly wonders who the new student is before resuming her training. Mio and Aine also pass by Ema, who is playing with a tennis ball. Aine and Mio arrive at a room where Tamaki Enjōji is, and Mio introduces Aine to the other staff, including Chiharu Hachiya and Ken Mayuzumi, who compliment Aine's energetic greeting. Mio then heads off to a "very important interview", and Aine wishes her off. Tamaki informs Aine that she already has work for her, and so Aine goes with her to the workplace, where she has to help in setting up the merchandise and stage for Love Me Tear, who would be performing later that evening. As Aine is helping out, she spots Mio talking to a few producers about her interview, and Aine finds out that the "important interview" Mio had was with Love Me Tear. Aine wishes to learn more about the unit, so Mio tells her to say, "Hello, Coco-chan" to her Aikatsu Mobile. Aine does so and Coco, the Aikatsu Navi, appears and tells her about Love Me Tear. The unit arrives and enters the building with a large crowd of fans outside. They pass by Aine and Mio and they are captivated by the radiance of the Diamond Friends. They continue on with their work as Mio and the filming crew go over to where Karen Kamishiro and Mirai Asuka are warming up before their performance. When filming starts, Mio starts by talking about Love Me Tear, about their status, their excellent teamwork and cooperation, and how they understand each other perfectly. After that, she interviews the both of them, and they compliment her on her interviewing, to which Mio graciously thanks them. Aine suddenly appears and runs to them, telling Karen and Mirai that watching the interview convinced her that they were the "Diamond Friends, the diamonds of the Friends sphere", and that she wanted to become friends with them someday. Karen and Mirai giggle and Mio apologizes profusely. They stand up, and Karen tells Aine she hopes that she will be able to find a Friend that completes her someday. Mirai advises Mio not to let the fateful encounter with her Friend and the chance to form a Friends unit slip by. A crew member enters and asks Karen and Mirai to go on standby. They do, and say goodbye to Aine and Mio. In their seats in the audience, Aine remarks on the full house that evening and Mio says that it's not only fans there, but also celebrities, producers, and other idols like them. Karen and Mirai change to their dresses and perform Believe it. After they finish, the crowd is silent for a moment, before erupting into loud cheers. Aine and Mio are in awe, and Mio silently wonders to herself if will she be able to find a Best Friend someday. Characters *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Maika Chōno *Ema Hinata *Karen Kamishiro *Mirai Asuka *Coco *Tamaki Enjōji *Chiharu Hachiya *Ken Mayuzumi *Masamune Yūki *Nene Yūki *Kazune Yūki *Suzune Yūki *Momone Yūki *Yoshitsune Yūki *Penne Trivia *The characters Karen Kamishiro, Mirai Asuka and Coco, along with secondary characters Chiharu Hachiya and Ken Mayuzumi make their debut in this episode. *The characters Maika Chōno and Emma Hinata make a cameo appearance in this episode. *The song Believe it debuts as an insert song. *The Diamond Angel Coord and Diamond Future Coord make their debut in this episode. *The brand Milky Joker and Classical Ange makes their debut in this episode. **Their casual coords, the Fancy Mauve Coord and the Grace Chiffon Coord also make their debut in this episode. *Love Me Tear's pose on the Lyrids DVD cover is the same as 2wingS' pose on the album cover of TV Anime "Aikatsu!" 2nd Season Insert Song Mini Album 2 - Cute Look. Gallery References Category:Anime Category:Episodes